To Believe In Love
by dokidong
Summary: KyuMin. Kyuhyun x Sungmin. Lee Sungmin bertemu dengan anak kecil itu ketika mengunjungi hyungnya di rumah sakit. Hari itu adalah pertama kalinya Sungmin berkunjung ke tempat kerja Kangin dan sekaligus awal pertemuannya dengan seorang pasien disana.


ini repost-an. harap di maklumi kalau ada typo (gak apa apa sih kalau mau gampar saya juga garagara typo) dan alasan kenapa saya post drabble serta fanfic ini ketimbang nerusin Wake Me Up ada di ujung bawah.

yang mau baca silahkan, yang mau langsung caw ke alasan saya silahkan di scroll sampai bawah.

enjoy!

.

.

.

.

Lee Sungmin bertemu dengan anak kecil itu ketika mengunjungi hyungnya di rumah sakit. Hari itu adalah pertama kalinya Sungmin berkunjung ke tempat kerja Kangin dan sekaligus awal pertemuannya dengan seorang pasien disana. Cho Kyuhyun, namanya.

Cho Kyuhyun adalah satu-satunya pasien yang menarik perhatian Sungmin. Di umurnya yang baru menginjak delapan tahun, Kyuhyun harus rela menghabiskan hari-harinya di rumah sakit karena jantungnya yang lemah. Bukan hal yang menyenangkan memang… dan Sungmin tahu itu.

Ketika Kangin menceritakan kondisi Kyuhyun kepada Sungmin, rasa iba… adalah hal yang pertama kali Sungmin rasakan. Dan ketika Kangin meminta bantuannya untuk merawat Kyuhyun, tanpa pikir panjang Sungmin pun menerimanya.

"Seringlah berkunjung kesini. Aku butuh orang sepertimu untuk menyemangati Kyuhyun." Kangin berkata siang itu sembari menepuk pelan kepala dongsaengnya beberapa kali. Dan Sungmin pun mengangguk membalas ucapan Kangin.

.

.

.

"Hyung! Kau datang!" Kyuhyun berseru ketika melihat Sungmin muncul dari balik pintu. Tangannya menaruh PSP yang baru saja ia pegang—tepat disampingnya.

"Tentu saja aku datang," balas Sungmin sembari tersenyum. Ia menarik sebuah kursi ke samping tempat tidur Kyuhyun dan menaruh bingkisan yang ia bawa ke meja di depannya.

Sungmin mendudukkan dirinya setelah itu.

"Apa itu?" tanya Kyuhyun sembari menunjuk bingkisan di sampingnya.

"Eh? itu? itu hanya apel," jawab Sungmin sembari tersenyum kepada Kyuhyun sekali lagi. "Apa kau mau hyung mengupasnya untukmu?" tanyanya kemudian.

Kyuhyun menggeleng pelan "Mhmm…" gumamnya. "Aku masih kenyang karena tadi umma membawa banyak makanan," jelasnya sembari mengusap-usap perutnya sendiri.

Hari itu adalah tepat satu minggu Sungmin mengenal Kyuhyun. Tapi pertemanan mereka seperti sudah terjadi lebih lama dari itu. Umur Kyuhyun memang terpaut sembilan tahun lebih muda dari umur Sungmin sekarang. Tapi itu tidak masalah untuk mereka. Selama mereka bisa terus berteman seperti ini, mereka tidak peduli dengan umur mereka yang terpaut jauh. Karena suatu pertemanan tidak memandang umur, bukan?

"Bagaimana kondisimu hari ini, hm?" Sungmin membuka suara kembali, tangannya mengusap pelan kaki mungil Kyuhyun yang tersembunyi di balik selimut.

Kyuhyun tersenyum sekilas sebelum menjawab "Tidak pernah sebaik ini," ucapnya riang.

"Baguslah kalau begitu," Sungmin tersenyum senang sembari menepuk pelan kepala Kyuhyun. Anak kecil itu pun ikut tersenyum kembali kini. "Tetaplah tersenyum seperti itu, Kyuhyunnie," ucap Sungmin.

"Asal hyung mau tetap mengunjungiku," Kyuhyun menggumam. Tatapannya tidak lepas dari hyungnya itu, berharap kalau Sungmin akan mengabulkan permintaannya.

Sungmin tersenyum lembut sebelum membalas "Tentu saja, Kyuhyun."

.

.

.

"Dari caramu menatapnya, perhatian padanya dan selalu menyemangatinya. Entah kenapa aku berpikir kalau kau jatuh cinta pada anak itu," Kangin menggigit tutup bolpoin di depannya, berusaha membukanya dan mencentang daftar yang ia pegang setelah itu.

"A-apa maksudmu?" Sungmin membuka suara. "Kau 'kan yang menyuruhku untuk menyemangatinya," lanjutnya lagi. Ia ber-sigh pelan mengingat ucapan Kangin yang baru saja di dengarnya itu.

"Hm?" Kangin menoleh kearah pemuda di belakangnya. "Itu benar. Tapi aku tidak menyuruhmu untuk jatuh cinta pada anak itu," ia membalikkan tubuhnya lagi kini dan kembali mencentang beberapa list yang ia butuhkan. "Bagaimana pun, Kyuhyun masih terlalu kecil untukmu. Jangan sentuh dia, okay?"

Mulut Sungmin terbuka tidak percaya dengan kata-kata yang baru saja ia dengar. Ia menepuk dahinya sendiri, keras. "Hyung, aku bukan orang yang seperti itu!" ucapnya kemudian. "Dan aku tidak mencintai Kyuhyun. Baiklah… mungkin iya. Tapi bukan seperti yang kau pikirkan."

Kangin menahan tawanya, berusaha agar Sungmin tidak mengetahui kalau ia hanya sedang menggoda dongsaengnya itu. "Uhm… well… setidaknya kau memang ada perasaan padanya, bukan?" ucapnya lagi.

Rasanya Sungmin ingin sekali membenturkan kepalanya ke tembok saat itu juga. Ia kembali ber-sigh pelan. Tidak berniat sama sekali untuk merespon ucapan Kangin tersebut.

Ia memutuskan untuk berbalik dan membuka pintu ruang kerja hyungnya itu. "Kangin hyung, aku pergi." ucapnya sebelum meninggalkan ruangan Kangin.

Dan Kangin tidak bisa menahan tawanya lagi setelah itu.

.

.

.

"Ada apa dengan lenganmu?" Sungmin bertanya satu hari itu ketika mengunjungi Kyuhyun untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Tangannya bergerak menyentuh lengan Kyuhyun. Pandangannya tidak lepas pada sebuah perban kecil yang menempel di siku Kyuhyun itu. "Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya cemas.

"Eung," balas Kyuhyun. "Aku hanya sedikit bosan jadi aku bermain di luar. Dan tebak, hyung! Aku menemukan apa?"

"Monster?" jawab Sungmin asal. Tangannya bergerak menjauh dari lengan mungil Kyuhyun itu.

Kyuhyun menggeleng dengan cepat "Bukan~" sahutnya. "Aku menemukan sebuah ayunan yang tersembunyi, hyung," ucapnya lagi sembari tersenyum.

"Ayunan?"

"Eung!" jawab Kyuhyun mantap. "Aku menemukannya di balik pohon yang sangat besar~" ucap Kyuhyun sembari meregangkan kedua tangannya, mencoba menunjukkan pada Sungmin seberapa besar pohon yang ia maksud.

"Ah…" Sungmin mengangguk pelan. "Jadi kau mendapat luka itu karena kau mencoba memanjat pohon itu?" tanyanya sembari menunjuk luka pada siku Kyuhyun.

"B-bukan seperti itu," Kyuhyun menunduk seketika. "Aku hanya terjatuh dari ayunan," gumam Kyuhyun, pelan. Ia takut kalau Sungmin akan menertawakannya setelah tahu hal itu. Tapi nyatanya, ia sama sekali tidak mendengar apapun. Jadi ia memutuskan untuk menatap kearah Sungmin sekali lagi.

"Kenapa kau bisa seceroboh itu, hm?" Sungmin bertanya ketika mata Kyuhyun beradu dengan matanya sekali lagi.

"Aku terbelit tali sepatuku sendiri ketika aku ingin turun dari ayunan itu," balas Kyuhyun dengan nada yang masih pelan. Ia sedikit merasa tidak nyaman dengan tatapan Sungmin yang seperti itu. Ada perasaan takut yang tiba-tiba muncul di benaknya. Ia takut kalau Sungmin akan memarahinya.

"Kenapa kau tidak tetap tinggal di kamarmu, Kyuhyunnie? Setidaknya kau tidak akan terluka seperti itu."

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin sekali lagi. Jelas sekali kalau hyungnya itu sedang khawatir padanya.

"Aku hanya merasa bosan, hyung," ia kembali tertunduk setelah itu.

"Bosan? Kenapa kau bisa merasa bosan?"

"Itu karena… Aku pikir…" Kyuhyun sedikit menggenggam selimut yang menutupi kaki mungilnya itu. "Aku pikir… hyung tidak akan datang mengunjungiku hari ini."

Sungmin terdiam mendengarnya. Ia membelai kepala Kyuhyun setelah itu, pelan. "Tapi aku sudah datang 'kan?"

"Hyung tidak pernah setelat ini sebelumnya," Kyuhyun menggumam. Jemari kecilnya masih menggenggam selimut dibawahnya dengan erat. "Aku pikir hyung tidak peduli padaku lagi."

Sungmin memeluk Kyuhyun setelah itu. Tangannya yang satu masih berada diatas kepala Kyuhyun sementara tangannya yang satu lagi mengusap punggung Kyuhyun, pelan.

"Hyung masih peduli padamu," ujar Sungmin. Ia memejamkan matanya kini. "Jangan berpikir seperti itu lagi, kau mau?" lanjutnya sembari melepaskan pelukannya itu dan kembali menatap Kyuhyun.

"Um," Kyuhyun menggumam sembari mengangguk pelan. "Apa kita bisa terus seperti ini selamanya? Apa hyung masih mau mengunjungiku setiap waktu?" tanyanya tiba-tiba.

Sungmin tersenyum mendengarnya. Ia mengusap lembut pipi Kyuhyun dengan jemarinya itu. "Tentu," ucapnya.

Kyuhyun tidak bisa menahan perasaan senangnya setelah mendengar hal itu. Dan ia pun memeluk pemuda dihadapannya dengan tiba-tiba. "Aku suka Sungmin hyung!" ucapnya riang.

Sungmin sedikit terkejut mendengarnya. Ia tahu perasaan suka sangatlah berbeda jauh dengan perasaan cinta. Tapi ketika Kyuhyun mengatakan hal itu. Sungmin bisa merasakan jantungnya yang seakan meloncat seketika. _A-apa ini?_ , batinnya.

Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya saat itu. Ia tersenyum sekali lagi kearah Sungmin. "Apa hyung juga menyukaiku?"

Dan Sungmin bisa merasakan detak jantungnya yang kembali tidak beraturan. Mungkin yang Kyuhyun maksud hanya perasaan suka terhadap hyung pada dongsaengnya. Dan bukan apa yang sedang Sungmin pikirkan sekarang. Tapi tetap saja, hal itu sama sekali tidak membantu Sungmin dari perasaan gugupnya yang muncul tiba-tiba.

Kenapa jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat hanya karena pernyataan suka dari seorang anak kecil? Ia bahkan sama sekali… tidak tahu jelas apa maksud ucapan Kyuhyun yang baru saja didengarnya itu. Dan kenapa hal itu tiba-tiba mengingatkannya pada kata-kata Kangin tadi malam? Dia tidak benar-benar jatuh cinta pada Kyuhyun, bukan?

Sungmin menghentikan pemikirannya saat itu dan memilih untuk menatap Kyuhyun sekali lagi—yang juga masih tersenyum kearahnya.

Sungmin ber-sigh pelan kini. Tangannya bergerak membelai rambut Kyuhyun dengan lembut sembari tersenyum kearahnya. "Hyung… juga menyukai Kyuhyunnie."

 _Damn, Kangin hyung._

.

.

.

"Kondisinya semakin membaik. Aku bersyukur karena kau mau menemani Kyuhyunnie beberapa pekan ini," ucap Mrs. Cho pada Sungmin malam itu. Ia baru saja berniat untuk menengok keadaan anaknya, tapi niatnya terurung karena Kyuhyun yang tengah tertidur lelap. Jadi ia pun memutuskan untuk menunggu di luar dan berbincang sebentar dengan Sungmin.

"Aku senang bisa mengenal Kyuhyun, Mrs. Cho," Sungmin membalas sembari tersenyum kepada wanita di sampingnya itu. Dan wanita itu pun membalas senyumannya.

"Kyuhyunnie sering bercerita tentangmu," Mrs. Cho kembali membuka suara. Dan Sungmin berusaha menahan rasa terkejutnya mengetahui hal itu. "Kyuhyun pernah berkata padaku— _suatu hari aku akan lebih tinggi dari Sungmin hyung dan kami akan pergi berkencan!_ " tambah Mrs. Cho sambil terkekeh pelan.

Sungmin tidak bisa menyembunyikan rona merah di wajahnya ketika mendengar hal itu. Bagaimana bisa Kyuhyun berkata seperti itu? Ia sendiri bahkan tidak bisa membayangkan dirinya yang berkencan dengan seorang anak kecil. Err… mungkin lebih tepatnya… seseorang yang usianya terpaut _sangat_ jauh lebih muda darinya.

Apapun itu, Sungmin-sama-sekali-tidak-bisa-membayangkannya.

"Kau harus melihat ekspresinya saat itu, Sungmin-ssi," ucap Mrs. Cho tiba-tiba. Hal itu tentu saja membuat Sungmin menatap penuh kearah wanita disampingnya, lagi. "Dia terlihat sangat senang dan bersemangat," lanjut Mrs. Cho menjelaskan.

Sungmin ber-hum pelan sebelum membalas "Aku senang mengetahui Kyuhyun yang terlihat baik-baik saja, Mr. Cho," ucapnya.

"Terima kasih untukmu," Mrs. Cho tersenyum lembut pada Sungmin sebelum kembali berkata "Dan… um… aku berjanji pada Kyuhyun kalau ia lebih tinggi darimu nanti, aku harus mengijinkannya berkencan denganmu. Apa itu tidak apa-apa Sungmin-ssi?"

"A-apa?!" Sungmin, bagaimanapun… tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa terkejutnya kali ini.

.

.

.

Tiga hari itu bagaikan neraka bagi Sungmin. Dia harus berurusan dengan semua tugas-tugas sekolahnya tiga hari itu. Tidak ada waktu istirahat, tidak ada waktu bermain-main dan terlebih lagi… tidak ada waktu berkunjung untuk Kyuhyun. Well, mungkin untuk yang satu itu… Sungmin memang sedang menghindarinya.

Hal itu mungkin tidak akan terjadi kalau saja ia tidak frustasi terhadap semua pemikiran-pemikiran yang bermunculan di otaknya.

 _"Kyuhyun masih terlalu kecil untukmu. Jangan sentuh dia."_

The hell.

Itu adalah ingatan terparah yang pernah muncul di dalam pikirannya, lagi.

.

.

.

Sungmin baru saja berniat untuk pergi ke kamarnya tapi dering ponselnya seakan menghentikan niatnya seketika.

Ia memutuskan untuk mengangkat telephone yang masuk itu. "Hallo, Kangin hyung?"

"Kyuhyun tidak ditemukan dimanapun!"

.

.

.

Itu adalah kata pertama sekaligus terakhir yang ia dengar dari hyungnya sebelum ia memutuskan untuk menutup telephonenya detik itu juga… dan bergegas menuju rumah sakit.

Sekarang rasa khawatir itu kembali muncul tiba-tiba di benaknya. Tidak seharusnya ia seperti ini. Tidak seharusnya ia meninggalkan Kyuhyun begitu saja. Tidak seharusnya ia meninggalkan Kyuhyun disaat… disaat ia telah berjanji kalau ia akan selalu mengunjungi Kyuhyun.

Sungmin seharusnya menepati janjinya pada Kyuhyun. Sungmin tahu itu. Dan ia menyesal karena telah melanggarnya. Sangat… menyesalinya.

Ia mencari di setiap koridor di rumah sakit kini. Berharap menemukan Kyuhyun di titik tertentu tapi hasilnya tetap nihil. Sungmin sangat menyesal saat itu. Benar-benar menyesal. Ini tidak akan terjadi kalau saja ia tidak melanggar janjinya. Dan ia bersumpah akan menyalahkan dirinya sendiri kalau sesuatu terjadi pada Kyuhyun. Ia bersumpah tidak akan memaafkan dirinya sendiri kalau hal itu sampai terjadi.

Sungmin mengacak rambutnya, frustasi karena tidak dapat menemukan Kyuhyun dimanapun juga. Ia ingin menangis saat itu. Berharap sesuatu tidak benar-benar terjadi pada Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun!" serunya. Tapi tetap tidak ada jawaban sama sekali.

Pandangannya kini tertuju pada sebuah pohon besar yang tertangkap oleh foxy eyesnya.

 _"Aku menemukannya di balik pohon yang sangat besar~"_

Ia kembali teringat pada kata-kata Kyuhyun beberapa hari yang lalu. Sungmin menoleh ke sekelilingnya, mencari petunjuk kalau itu adalah satu-satunya pohon besar yang Kyuhyun maksud—terima kasih karena hari itu masih petang jadi Sungmin masih dapat melihat dengan jelas ke sekelilingnya.

Sungmin memutuskan untuk berlari mendekat kearah pohon itu—setelah tahu kalau itu adalah satu-satunya pohon yang paling besar yang tertangkap kedua matanya.

Mata foxynya membulat saat ia menemukan Kyuhyun yang tengah duduk di sebuah ayunan dengan wajah menunduk ke bawah.

"Kyuhyun!"

Mendengar hal itu, Kyuhyun pun segera mendongakkan wajahnya. Dan mendapati Sungmin yang berdiri tidak jauh darinya.

Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk turun dari ayunan itu. "H-hyung…" gumamnya pelan. Sementara tubuhnya masih terdiam di dekat ayunan itu.

Sungmin mendekat kearah Kyuhyun sebelum akhirnya berdiri dengan lututnya—berusaha mengimbangi tinggi Kyuhyun—dan memeluknya detik itu juga, erat. "Jangan seperti ini… jangan membuat hyung khawatir seperti ini…"

Kyuhyun mendorong Sungmin dengan kedua tangan mungilnya, berusaha membuat Sungmin menjauh darinya.

Sungmin dapat melihat mata Kyuhyun yang memerah seketika. Dan itu sebelum ia melihat Kyuhyun yang akhirnya menangis di depannya.

"Kalau kau tidak ingin aku mengatakan suka padamu, aku tidak akan mengatakannya lagi!" Kyuhyun berseru di sela-sela tangisannya.

"K-kyuhyun…"

"Kalau hyung tidak ingin peduli padaku lagi… kau… kau hanya perlu…" dan ucapan Kyuhyun pun terpotong ketikaSungmin memeluknya sekali lagi. Sungmin menggeleng pelan di bahu Kyuhyun.

"Tidak… tidak…" gumam Sungmin pelan. "Kyuhyunnie tidak boleh berpikir seperti itu," lanjutnya sembari memejamkan kedua matanya perlahan. Entah kenapa hatinya merasa sakit ketika mendengar kata-kata seperti itu meluncur dari Kyuhyun. "Hyung selalu peduli… hyung peduli pada Kyuhyun."

Apapun yang Sungmin rasakan saat itu, dia belum bisa mengatakan kalau ia menyukai Kyuhyun lebih dari sekedar seorang hyung kepada dongsaengnya. Tapi ia juga tidak bisa mengatakan kalau itu merupakan perasaan yang biasa saja.

Dia hanya butuh kejelasan atas perasaannya sendiri dan mungkin… menunggu adalah satu-satunya jawaban yang tepat untuk saat ini.

.

.

.

"Tuhan tidak adil, Kyuhyun. Tuhan tidak adil…"

Sungmin terus-menerus berkomentar sejak lima belas menit yang lalu.

"Tuhan adil padaku," pemuda di belakangnya tersenyum sembari mendorong ayunan di depannya sekali lagi—dimana Sungmin mendudukkan dirinya disana kini.

"Tidak…" Sungmin menggeleng pelan merespon ucapan Kyuhyun. Sementara Kyuhyun masih sibuk mendorong ayunan yang ia duduki itu. "Tuhan tidak adil, Kyuhyun! Bagaimana bisa kau lebih tinggi dariku di umurmu yang baru delapan belas?! Sementara aku…" Sungmin menundukkan wajahnya seketika. Kalau saja tidak ada Kyuhyun… mungkin dia akan menangis karena meratapi nasibnya.

"Tidak masalah untukku," Kyuhyun tersenyum sekali lagi, ia menghentikan dorongannya pada ayunan di depannya—sehingga laju ayunan itu memelan kini. "Aku tidak peduli berapapun tinggimu, Sungmin."

"Tapi aku peduli," Sungmin menggumam pelan. "Dan kau berhenti memanggilku 'hyung' karena kau lebih tinggi dariku," ia ber-sigh pelan.

Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya, menghadap kearah Sungmin—tepat ketika ayunan itu telah berhenti. "Dokter mengatakan kalau aku bisa keluar dari rumah sakit sekarang."

"Benarkah?" Sungmin memutuskan untuk bangkit berdiri. Dan Kyuhyun pun tersenyum kearahnya.

"Hey…" Tangan Kyuhyun bergerak membelai rambut Sungmin. "Terima kasih karena kau sudah menemaniku sepuluh tahun ini," ucapnya pelan. Sementara kedua orbsnya menatap lembut foxy eyes di depannya.

Sungmin tahu kondisi jantungnya tidak-sedang-baik-baik-saja saat itu. Dan ia tahu apa alasannya. "I-itu tidak masalah, Kyuhyun," ucapnya sedikit gugup.

"Mhmm…" Kyuhyun menggumam sebelum menarik tubuh Sungmin ke dalam pelukannya dengan perlahan. Dan hal itu, tentu saja membuat jantung Sungmin berdetak tidak beraturan dari sebelumnya, ditambah rasa terkejutnya yang tiba-tiba saja muncul. "Ini untuk kau yang selalu peduli padaku selama ini," bisiknya tepat di telinga Sungmin.

Sungmin bisa merasakan wajahnya yang menghangat detik itu juga. Dan lebih menghangat ketika Kyuhyun merenggangkan pelukannya untuk membuat jarak di antara wajah mereka. Tatapan mereka masih terkunci satu sama lain kini. Nafas mereka masih beradu satu sama lain. Dan otak Sungmin seperti blank seketika karena hal itu.

Kyuhyun menundukkan wajahnya dan semakin menghapus jarak diantara mereka. "Dan ini…"

"Kyu…"

Kata-kata Sungmin terpotong tepat disaat ia merasakan sentuhan lembut di bibirnya. Ia tahu Kyuhyun sedang menciumnya. Dan ia tidak berkeinginan sama sekali untuk menolaknya. Jadi ia pun memutuskan untuk memejamkan matanya saat itu juga. Menikmati sentuhan lembut dibibirnya lebih dan lebih lagi.

Kyuhyun menjauhkan dirinya dari Sungmin perlahan. "Ini untuk…"

Perlahan pun Sungmin membuka matanya kembali, membuatnya beradu dengan kedua orbs di depannya sekali lagi. "Ini untuk… Lee Sungmin yang mencintai Cho Kyuhyun," ucap Sungmin sembari tersenyum lembut pada pemuda di depannya.

Dan Kyuhyun pun… tidak bisa menyembunyikan perasaan senangnya ketika mendengar hal itu. Ia menarik tubuh Sungmin dan memeluknya sekali lagi. "Aku juga mencintaimu, hyung." ucapnya pelan.

Sepuluh tahun. Dan Sungmin pun mendapat kejelasan dari perasaannya sendiri. Cukup lama memang, tapi… bukankah sesuatu yang baik akan terjadi pada siapapun yang menunggu?

Dan disinilah dia sekarang. Bersama dengan seseorang yang ia cintai sepuluh tahun lalu dan mungkin sepuluh tahun ke depan, ke depannya lagi, dan ke depannya lagi. Atau mungkin… dia akan mencintai Kyuhyun selama-lamanya? Tidak ada hal yang tahu hal itu. Tapi kemungkinan memang selalu ada bukan? Dan tidak ada hal yang tidak mungkin kalau kita meyakini sesuatu. Karena itu… Sungmin pun meyakini perasaannya. Sangat meyakininya.

.

.

.

end

.

.

.

a/n: "bukanya update ff ini malah bikin drable kangmin sih?" - anonymous wake me up.

pertama-tama saya mau menjelaskan, saya kena writer block di Wake Me Up. gak parah, cuma setan males yang gamau ngetik ketika ngeliat . dan fanfic ini, termasuk drabble kangmin kyumin yang baru saja saya post itu sudah pernah saya post di akun medsos saya di tahun 2012. jadi isinya emang MURNI copy paste saja. gak nulis ulang, gak peduli juga ada typo atau enggak. _  
_

by the way kalau saya ngadain giveaway ada yang mau? kebetulan saya beberapa minggu lalu bikin gantungan kunci kyumin sama sungmin, niatnya bikin buat sendiri, tapi sama temen malah di lebihin sepasang. kalau ada yang mau liat kayak gimana bentuknya, bisa PM. nanti saya kasih lihat. giveaway bakal di pasang di ujung bawah next chapter wake me up haha jangan baper, saya gak janji kapan bisa post. tapi lagi proses nulis meskipun dikit dikit. see ya!


End file.
